An Untwisted Truth
by AriXAmi
Summary: This is the story of how my otaku character came into existence. It was inspired by the fic For the Love of Zoi. It's very AU and I actually got all the relationship ideas from a bootleg tape I watched when I was 7 so Enjoy.
1. At the Beginning

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to takeuchi-sama and all associations. Thanx to koko743 as Sailor Earth and my cousins Sabrina, Emily, and Aly, as Kittenz-I, Starolite, and Peril. Luv ya guys.

_**An Untwisted Truth**_

By: MoonBunny116

Chapter 1

"Kunzite, I want you to travel to China to find more trainees! Zoicyte's training has been over for a very long time and we still haven't destroyed those pesky sailor Senshi!" Queen Beryl howled.

"As you wish, your majesty." Kunzite bowed deeply. He found this to be quite difficult for my arms were wrapped tightly around his waist. We teleported away and materialized in his bed chamber. "Zoicyte, might I suggest you release me?"

"Is there something wrong, Lord Kunzite?" I asked innocently. "We're going to China, why should we both waste our energy when you could simply teleport us both?" I drew out my lower lip in a pout that I know he cannot resist, I released the full wrath of my eyes on him. "Am I not good enough for you anymore?"

"I'm going to China, this is good timing. I'm going alone, as in you will not be accompanying me. I think I need a little space." The word space came out through his teeth and it took me a moment to grasp.

"You…need space? Space from…me?" My eyes began to water and I turned away. "Fine! I don't need you! I can have any man I want!" I just walked out after that. I could not control myself, the tears overflowed from my eyes. There was only one person I could go to at a time like this…


	2. I Heart Question Mark

**Chapter 2**

"Don't cry, Zoi-chan." He stroked my hair gently, my head resting on his lap. "This has happened before, and he always comes back." He lifts my face in his hands and looks me in the eyes. "You're making a big deal out of nothing."

"You don't understand! He said he needed space!" I wailed indignantly. "What if he finds someone else while he's in China? What then?" I stood up and turned away, toward the door. "You wouldn't understand, Jadeite. The only person who ever loved you was a youma." I ran, I could not face my brother any longer. I had to get out. But I had no place to go. Then I knew there was someplace I could go, but would I be welcome…


	3. Knocking Down Hesitation

**Chapter 3**

'Alright,' I thought, 'This is it.' I climbed the last seven steps up to Hikawa Temple. I counted each step as my foot touched it. Before taking the last, I checked my disguise. Just as I looked down a strong wind made an attempt to lift my skirt. I held it down with one hand and pulled my loose hair around to the front. I wasn't hiding from the Senshi today, no. I actually wanted the mars girl to recognize me. My disguise was just so that I wouldn't attract attention. I took a deep breath, I was just dawdling.

I took my last step up to the temple courtyard. "Welcome to the temple!" came a cheerful surfer voice. I looked at the boy to my right, noting the brown hair in his eyes and the temple uniform. "I'm Yuuchiro. How can I help you on the path to enlightenment?"

"I'm here to see the high priestess." I said, surprised at how much my voice shook. "Please," I played my trembling voice to my advantage, "I need to see her."

"What's going on here?" We both turned to see the silhouette of a girl and two crows.


	4. Love Story

**Chapter 4**

I sat at the end of the table. They all stared at me, or at mars whose name I now know is Rei. Next to her was Jupiter, whose name is Makoto. Opposite me is sailor moon, Usagi and behind her Cape boy, my arch nemesis sat on the bed. He was staring out the window trying to ignore me. Next to Usagi sat two cats, the black one I know her name is Luna, but the white one will not speak. And then next to me is mercury, whose name is Ami. Venus, named Minako, paced behind the cats.

"Well," Minako broke the silence. "Do we keep her or what ?"

"We can't" Makoto exclaimed. "What if she's just her to spy on us for Beryl?"

"That's no way to jugde anyone." Usagi said, standing up. She came over and knelt beside me. "Don't worry, Zoi-Chan, you can stay here as long as you want, right Rei-Chan?"

"That's right..." Rei looked over at a very agitated Luna.

Luna stood up and padded over to me. She sat down beside me and cleared her throat. "What do you remember of the Silver Millennium?"

I looked down at the talking cat as if she were...a talking cat. "What is the Silver Millennium?"*All face fault*

"Does the name Endymion ring any bells?" Cape Boy acknowledged me.

*Flash Back*

There I stood, on the balcony. I stared into his eyes. They were a deep ocean blue. His hand rested on my cheek. I sighed peacefully. He pulled me into his arm and kissed me lightly on the forehead. "I love you, my princess."

*End Flash Back*

Artimes jumped up on to the table and looked really seriously at me. Then he jumped at me, knocking me onto my back and nuzzled my face. "I missed you, my princess."


	5. Journey to the Past

**Chapter 5**

"Maybe you should explain what's going on." Endymion suggested from across the room as I cuddled Artimes. "I'll tell my part of the story, but then you need to explain the rest, Zoi-Chan." He took a deep breath. "Before I met Princess Serenity, I was in love with Zoicyte. She was one of my four generals, my Shitennou. But Shitennou means 'four heavenly kings', and my father was ashamed that a girl was part of his army. That's how Artimes came into the picture. My father had recently received his cat adviser from the planet Mau. Like all cats on Mau, Artimes can transform into a human. So I gave Artimes the duty of protecting Zoicyte. Then I met Serenity," he sighed and placed a hand on Usagi's shoulder, "and we were to be married."

"I grew jealous of the princess. It was in a dangerous time, Queen Beryl had just begun her attack on the earth and moon. We were all drawn into her power for our own reasons. First Nepflyte, then Kunzite, the Jadeite, and lastly me. Under Beryl's influence I set the palace on fire and went inside to make sure the princess burned. I saw them, Serenity and Endymion, and watched them die."

"But you didn't watch us die." Usagi burst out. "You saved us. And you weren't alone either. Artimes was with you as a human. You knew a way out of the palace and showed us the way. Don't think I'm not grateful, but why did you do it?"

"I saw how much my prince loved you, and I couldn't bear to see him hurt for you." I replied darkly.

"But you didn't follow us out!" Artimes exclaimed. "We all thought you were dead! How did you escape?"

"Jadeite came and teleported me back to Beryl." I didn't meet any eyes as I looked around. "I'm sorry, Princess Serenity." I whispered.


	6. Tied Together With a Smile

**Chapter 6**

"Zoi-chan, you don't have to leave." Usagi-san's smile was so welcoming as I turned back around.

"No, I really should be going. You know, _before_ Queen Beryl notices I'm gone." I laugh half-heartedly. "Besides, the last time I stuck around, you nearly died...Princess, you are the only one who can stop Beryl." My expression turned grave. "I ask that you set her heart free, give her back her life, free from the influence of Queen Metallia."

"We'll do what we can." Usagi-san promised. "And if you ever need our help, you know where to find us."

"Thank-you." I whispered as I disappeared in a burst of cherry blossoms...and materialized in front of a dark mansion.


	7. Waking Up in Vegas

Chapter 7

I knocked tentively on the door, and instantly regretted it. He opened it and looked at me as if I were a disgrace. "What do you want?" His tone was sarcastic.

"Please, Nephrite-sama, I have no one left to turn to." I looked at him with pleading eyes.

He stepped to the side. "Fine then." I bowed gratefully. I don't really remember what happened after that…

* * *

The next morning I awoke, completely undressed, next to a completely undressed Nephrite in his bed. 'Oh no,' I thought, 'What have I done?'

* * *

**Hey all sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I want to tell you it was because of my trip to BC at the end of the summer or that it was school work and I had it all written. But that would be lies. I'm sorry to everyone who was waiting for this chapter but the truth is I was procrastinating writing it because, well I didn't know how to write it without going to lemon and I just didn't have the inspiration to write it. It's up now so enjoy but don't count on too many more there are only gonna be about 3-4 more chapters so I'll take my time. Until next time, Bye ne!  
**


	8. Guys Do it All the Time

**Chapter 8**

Kunzite had returned 3 days ago. I was in no state of joy. I felt terrible, and I knew why, but I refused to admit it to myself. I needed to tell Nephrite, he needed to know. 'Kunzite must never learn of this,' I thought, 'if he did; Nephrite, and I, would be dead.'

* * *

**Sorry it's a really short chapter...but this is the last one! YAY! Ok so I now have completed An Untwisted Truth and I can move on to the next story...what ever that may be. R&R plz. I need feed back asap.**


End file.
